


Homecoming

by serenbach



Series: A Scrivener's Tale [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Three years after leaving Defiance Bay without telling anyone where she was going, Ona pays her grandma a visit.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character & Original Character
Series: A Scrivener's Tale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts), [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> Rannadylin prompted a tackle hug, and Bazylia_de_Grean requested some dialogue between Ona and her grandma!

Ona waved at the guard casually loitering outside her family’s warehouse in Ondra’s Gift, not slowing down long enough for him to do any more than widen his eyes and hold out his hand to try and stop her as she passed – which was fair, he must have been hired after she’d left the city as she didn’t recognise him – and barrelled through the door and into the main storeroom.

Her grandma looked around and had just enough time to drop the shipping manifesto she was holding and brace herself before Ona threw herself into her arms. Her grandma rocked back on her heels as she did, but her arms closed around Ona tightly.

For a long moment they hugged wordlessly, then Ona pulled back with a grin. “Hey grandma!”

Her grandma looked mostly the same since the last time Ona had seen her, though her hair was entirely white now. Her grandma looked at her carefully at the same time, her eyes taking in the wand on her belt, the amulet around her neck, the increase in freckles on her face, and Ona wondered just how different she looked to her.

Then her grandma sighed sadly, still squeezing Ona’s upper arms as she spoke. “No one has called me that in _such_ a long time.”

Ona squirmed a little, despite the glimmer of humour she could see in her grandma’s eyes. “Aw, grandma –”

“I used to have this granddaughter, you see, but no-one has seen her in years,” her grandma continued, and if it wasn’t for the tiniest smirk on her face, Ona would have thought that her sad tone was genuine. “In fact, she looked a little like you.”

Ona tried to look repentant but failed instantly when she started laughing. “It’s not been _that_ long, grandma, you can’t have forgotten what I look like!”

“It’s been three years, Ona, that’s more than long enough!” her grandma said, and while she was still smiling, her voice was suddenly serious. “Where have you been?”

“The Deadfire,” Ona replied, trying to sound innocent. “Did you not get any of my letters?”

Her grandma gave her a _look._ “A handful of letters in three years, after you disappeared in the middle of a _war._ I had to go to the Archives and make a fuss to find if you were even _alive._ ”

“You spoke to Grimda?” Ona asked, surprised. She wasn’t sure if she wished she had witnessed that battle of wills or was glad that she had been far away when it happened.

Her grandma pulled a face. “She was very secretive,” she complained. “But she told me that you were alright, at least, even if she wouldn’t tell me what you were doing.”

“More than alright,” Ona assured her with a smile. “I’ve been having lots of adventures! Though, uh, I should have come to see you before I left.”

“You should have,” her grandma agreed, and pulled her into another hug. “Where do you get it from, I wonder?”

“I don’t know,” Ona replied, laughing, hugging her back. “Maybe the lady who ditched her boring fiancé at the altar and took up piracy instead?” 

“I regret telling you that story,” her grandma said with a grin that said she didn’t really mean it. “Are you back to stay?” she asked hopefully then, and Ona shook her head.

“Just for a few days! There’s still a lot of exploring to do out there,” Ona said, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of the ocean.

Her grandma nodded slowly, and Ona knew she was disappointed even if she didn’t say anything. “What have you been doing for the last three years, anyway?” she asked instead.

“Looking for relics,” Ona told her, which was only mostly a lie. “With Kauri.”

“Ah yes,” her grandma said, a grin on her face, distracted from what she’d been asking like Ona knew she would be. “Your mysterious Kauri. I hope you brought him with you.”

“He’s waiting out on the docks,” Ona replied, and her grandma’s grin widened.

“I’ve been _very_ much looking forward to meeting him,” her grandma said, her voice suspiciously serene, and she linked their arms together as they headed out the door. 

Her grandma’s sharp gaze scanned the docks, and she frowned. “Where’s your ship, anyway?”

“Uh,” Ona said, since the ship was _right there_ but her grandma wouldn’t be able to see it and that wouldn’t be easy to explain. “Oh look, there’s Kauri!” She raised her free hand and waved to him.

And she smiled as she saw him leaning against some crates, just like he had been the day they had left together, and he smiled back at her, slow and dazzling.

Her grandma glanced at Ona’s expression and then back at Kauri, and laughed. “Well, I can definitely see the appeal.” Her grin turned mischievous. “I’ve been looking forward to this. I have _so many_ stories to share with him.”

“I’ve brought this on myself, haven’t I?” Ona asked, resigned, though she was grinning too.

“You have,” her grandma agreed. “You _really_ have.”


End file.
